


sunshine & butterflies

by leehyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, domestic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae
Summary: jongwoon wonders if all of this was just a dream.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	sunshine & butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> work inspired by lilypichu's sunshine & butterflies

sunlight slowly filled the room as it rose on the clear blue sky outside. curtains by the window flew as the breeze went by. the roar of a motorcycle from outside the streets woke up one of the two people sleeping in bed.

jongwoon opens his eyes, mind still hazy. sunlight fell on the face sleeping beside him and he swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful. he counts the marks on the other’s face, slowly touching them, not wanting to wake up the other.

it was during these times when the person beside him feels so vulnerable: sleeping under the sheets, chest rising up to his breathing, lips slightly parted.

jongwoon wonders. 

he wonders if all of this was just a dream.

he wonders if hyukjae should really be sleeping beside him, arms curled up, hair falling down his face.

  
  


_ “jongwoon, look. i’m not here to prove i’m a better guy than your ex or whatever. i’m here to be by your side if ever you need me.” _

_ “you don’t have to be.” _

_ “but i want to! can’t you see that?” _

_ “why?” _

_ …  _

_ “why, hyukjae?” _

_ “because i love you!” _

  
  


never did he think that hyukjae harbored feelings for him. never.

hyukjae was just always there. a jokester, a diary, a friend, a companion, a safe space, a comfort place. hyukjae laughed at his jokes, listened to his never-ending stories, accepted his hugs, and stayed when no one else would.

hyukjae brought life to his lonely and broken world. hyukjae was his sunshine. hyukjae  _ is  _ jongwoon’s sunshine.

_ “i’m not supposed to feel this way! i’m not supposed to feel happy when you say my name, i’m not supposed to feel butterflies in my stomach when you hug me, i’m not supposed to feel anything when you’re near. i’m not!” _

_ “don’t force yourself, jongwoon. you know i can wait.” _

_ “that’s what makes it harder. because i can’t bear to make you wait any longer.” _

_ “it’s okay, jongwoon. as long as i’m wi—” _

_ a kiss. _

  
  


their first kiss was far from perfect. but it made jongwoon feel free. free from the sadness, free from the loneliness and doubts that filled up his heart.

if there was anything jongwoon was sure of, it was hyukjae. he has loved hyukjae all along.

a kiss.

jongwoon looks back to hyukjae and sees the other person already awake. hyukjae smiles at him, and the butterflies set off in his stomach once again.

“good morning, sunshine.”

hearing hyukjae’s voice was enough. it was enough to let jongwoon remember the happiness he felt with hyukjae. it was enough to remind him that what they have is real.

the sunlight filled the room but hyukjae filled jongwoon’s whole heart.

> _ Sunshine and butterflies _
> 
> _ The clear sky, it brings me back to us _
> 
> _ When our happiness, our first kiss _
> 
> _ Just happened to be free _
> 
> _ It's like a beautiful dream _

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! first try at yehyuk because i can really feel their energy from michael and lily :)
> 
> hope you like what i wrote at 2am, i just wanted to make something out of this wonderful song  
> kudos and comments are welcome as always ^^


End file.
